disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Henrik
King Henrik of Freezenburg is a character who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. He is the ruler of Freezenburg and the father of Princess Astrid and Princess Hildegard. Personality King Henrik is shown to be a loving father and a kind ruler who cares about his family and his subjects. This is shown when he sent the Royal Gardener of Freezenburg off to find a flower that could grow in his wintery Kingdom to brighten up the lives of his subjects. He also has a sense of gratitude as shown when he tells Sofia that of course he must thank Miss Nettle for creating the Snowdrop. He also speaks with an upper crust accent. He can be a bit too indulging to his youngest daughter leading to trouble. Role in the Series King Henrik is the father of Astrid and Hildegard. Years ago, he sent Freezenburg's Royal Gardener out to find a flower that could grow in Freezenburg's climate. The Gardener later came back with such a flower: The Snowdrop. Henrik was so delighted that he had the Snowdrop planted all over Freezenburg and holds the Winter Flower Festival every year to celebrate the planting. In "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle", the Snowdrops began to vanish without a trace. Henrik told his daughter Princess Hildegard that he will have to cancel the Winter Flower Festival if they can't find enough Snowdrops for the Festival so Hildegard goes off to find more. Hildegard later comes back and tells him that she met Princess Sofia of Enchancia and a talking snowman named Olaf on her trip and learned from Sofia that an evil fairy named Miss Nettle is stealing all the Snowdrops. He is first seen after Sofia and Olaf come to him and his daughter. He is shocked to see Olaf talk and learns from Sofia that Miss Nettle created the Snowdrop and that she's taking the Snowdrops because she's angry that no one thanked her for her creation and Henrik tells Sofia that of course he must thank her. After Sofia brings Miss Nettle back, Henrik tells the latter about all the joy the Snowdrop brought to his people and asks her if he can thank her by renaming the flower the Nettledrop in her honor. Miss Nettle agrees and the Winter Flower Festival is back on. In the episode, "Dads and Daughters Day" he is shown to be a bit too indulging to his youngest daughter's demands when she wants something. Even though he is told repeatedly to leave the animals alone, he ends up taking an egg from a group of pelicants, leading to the group getting stuck in a hollow tree as the birds rage outside. When Princess Amber of Enchancia tells Hildegard off for this, Henrik tries to defend her by stating there's no way she could've known this would happen but everyone else agrees with Amber and tell him he also got them into this by listening to Hildegard's demands instead of Miss Elodie's advice to which he sheepishly apologizes. As they were heading back home, Hildegard demands he get her a Bubbling Butterfly but Henrik, who's had enough, tells her "No" for the first time. Hildegard does not take no for an answer and tries to get one herself. After his daughter falls into the river, he pulls her back into the canoe and starts to lecture her on how she cannot get everything she wants. Gallery The Secret Library 2 Hildegard Sofia Henrik.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 22.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 28.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 46.jpg Dads and Daughters Day Sing-Along Kari Oberlyn Hildegard Henrik.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 49.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 50.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 54.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 56.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 57.jpg Frusrated Princess.png Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Kings Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Singing characters